Harry Potter and the Powers Within
by umhamida
Summary: Chapter 8 uploaded.PG13 for possible future violence and mature concepts. OOTP spoiler! Follow year Six when Harry finds out what's behind that door at the Department of Mysteries, and must find a way to use it...before Voldemort does.
1. Breakfast at Number Four

Chapter One: Breakfast at Number Four  
  
It was ghostly quiet on Number Four, Privet Drive. Harry Potter lay awake in his small upstairs bedroom, thinking. It was 11:57 PM, only three short minutes before his 16th birthday and he, for the second time since he started at Hogwarts six years previously, didn't care if any of his friends even acknowledged the day, or that no one had written to him all summer long. Even the Daily Prophet seemed to have neglected delivering his subscribed copies, which rendered him oblivious to the occurrences of the wizarding world.  
  
This peculiar boy had a lot to think about too. About thirteen months ago, Lord Voldemort, the most feared and powerful Dark wizard, had risen back to power after a half dead existence for about fourteen years. Through a sad and dangerous turn of events involving the International Triwizard Competition in which students representing three wizarding schools competed for the Cup and a thousand Galleon prize, Harry came face-to-face with the Dark Lord after his bodily return. Harry barely escaped with his life, but his schoolmate, Cedric Diggory, was not so lucky. Lord Voldemort murdered him.  
  
When Harry had been only a year old, Voldemort had killed his brave parents before turning his wand on Harry. However, his mother's death protected Harry from the death curse, which rebounded on Voldemort, resulting in his downfall. No one knew why it was Harry whom Voldemort had attacked. Harry though, found out exactly why only a month ago.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had explained it. A year before Harry was born, a prophecy claimed that in essence, he Harry, was the only one with the special powers to destroy Voldemort. It also stated that the in the end, one would have to kill the other because neither could live while the other survived. This burden felt like a heavy weight in Harry's chest. He was no murderer, but did that mean he must play the role of the victim?  
  
If I had known that, I wouldn't have been so stupid and Sirius wouldn't have died, Harry thought to himself, painfully. He blamed himself for Cedric and Sirius' death, but especially grieved over Sirius. Sirius Black had been Harry's godfather and best friend to Harry's father James Potter. Black was the closest thing to a father or brother that Harry had ever known. Unfortunately, Voldemort discovered this information and found it to be useful, using it to make Harry believe Sirius to be in danger. Harry, in an effort to help him, brought himself and several of his friends into danger, at which Sirius had come to the rescue, dying in the process at the wand of his distant cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, the torturer of Harry's schoolmate Neville Longbottom's parents. Harry felt yet another pang of guilt and grief arise in him for the millionth time that summer.  
  
He finally knew why he had to stay at his aunt and uncle's house, but it didn't make him like it any more. His Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley Dursley, made life a living hell besides all the stuff on his mind. However this summer they were, however forced, relatively nice to him. Harry knew that this was because the Order of the Phoenix had told his only living relatives that any mistreatment would result in the disturbing visit of wizards to their nice, spotless Muggle home.  
  
He also finally knew why the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School were so keen on protecting him. It was because of the prophecy and how Voldemort tried to kill Harry that made him susceptible to the torment of the Death Eaters, although much of that was reduced by the few prominent ones caught shortly after Sirius's death.  
  
It was finally dawn. Harry waited a while before going downstairs for breakfast. He walked downstairs after he dressed, and saw that it would be mini-pancakes for the meal that morning. Dudley's diet Harry thought. Whatever, at least it's kind of working. It was true. Dudley had lost an enormous amount of weight in the past two years. However he was still as blubbery as a whale and the sagging skin from his weight loss made him look like a walrus.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry," Aunt Petunia said forcefully, glaring at her husband and son.  
  
"Yes, err, good day Harry," Uncle Vernon muttered, glancing at him, before turning his rather large nose and eyes back to his newspaper. Harry noticed that on the front page, several people were noted missing.  
  
"Whatever. Hey, Harry." Dudley said with great forcefulness.  
  
Uncle Vernon left the room to watch the morning news and Dudley went out claiming to be going to Mrs. Portkiss's for tea. Harry snorted with amusement, but said nothing as he took his seat by himself at the breakfast table.  
  
Or at least he thought he was alone with his pancakes.  
  
As he took his first bite, Aunt Petunia Dursley sat down across from Harry and, to Harry's astonishment, smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Do you like them?" she asked pleasantly, referring to the tiny pancakes on Harry's plate.  
  
"Yes," Harry said cautiously.  
  
"Good," she replied. There was a brief moment of silence, broken by Petunia.  
  
"I know today is your 16th birthday. Happy Birthday," she said somewhat nervously.  
  
"Er-Thanks," Harry said, snapping his jaw shut after realizing it was hanging open in surprise. He couldn't believe his ears. Am I dreaming?  
  
"I'll bring you your present tonight when your uncle falls asleep. Oh, Harry, I am so sorry! I've treated you so awful this summer. But you know how Vernon is; magic frightens him. It frightens Dudleykins and I also, but I just have to talk to you." She was on the verge of tears.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet. He was very much in shock. Aunt Petunia was apologizing to him!  
  
Aunt Petunia glanced towards the living room where her husband was starting to stand up so he could leave for work. She stood up quickly as Vernon strode into the kitchen.  
  
"Eat quickly," she said in a familiarly stern voice, glaring at him fiercely as usual.  
  
"I'm leaving for work, Petunia dear," Vernon said, planting a kis on Petunia's cheek. "Are you sure you'll be alright alone with the boy?"  
  
I'll be fine dear. You have a good time at work." Petunia smiled. Vernon turned on Harry.  
  
"You, Boy!" he snarled, wagging his chubby finger at Harry. "If you give your Aunt any trouble, you're out. I'll let that Voldy-idiot get you. You understand, boy?"  
  
"Yea, whatever," Harry said moodily.  
  
"I'm serious!" Vernon spat. "If you do on 'm' thing, you are out of here and-" Harry interrupted him.  
  
"-And my wizard friends will knock on your stupid Muggle door and jinx you." Harry said, quite satisfied with how his uncle's eyes bulged and his face purpled at the mention of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Vernon only stared for a few seconds before collecting his wits again.  
  
"Fine, but be good to your Aunt, all right? And write to the weirdoes that you're fine. " And with that, he strode out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.  
  
Petunia and Harry were silent for a bit. Her face, as well as her posture, relaxed as she sank down into the chair opposite of him.  
  
"I want to know, Harry" she said solemnly.  
  
"Know what?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Everything that's happened to you." Aunt Petunia clarified patiently.  
  
"Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"Start at your first year of Hogwarts" she said.  
  
So Harry told her. He told her about the Mirror of Erised where he saw his family, the Sorcerer's Stone and how he had thwarted Voldemort's plan for a return. He told her how in his second year he discovered he was a Parselmouth and had killed both the basilesque and the memory of Voldemort's youth that had terrorized the school. He told her, painfully, about Sirius Black, how he found he was his godfather, how he learned to fight off dementors, and how Gryffindor won the Quidditch House Cup. Then he relayed to Petunia his fourth year, with his mysterious entry into the Goblet of Fire, his crush on Cho, the Yule Ball, the final challenge, Cedric's death, and Voldemort's rise. Lastly he told of his most difficult fifth year with the insults from the Daily Prophet, the expulsion of Dumbledore, the horrible Defense teacher Professor Umbridge, Harry's outbursts and detentions, the development of Dumbledore's Army and Sirius's death. Harry refrained from mentioning his visions, Occlumency lessons, or the Order for reasons he couldn't even comprehend. He just had a gut feeling that he shouldn't tell her too much.  
  
The entire time, Petunia just sat quietly, listening. Harry paused before telling Aunt Petunia about the prophecy. He wasn't sure if he should tell her, lest somehow Voldemort got ahold of the full contents of the prophecy.  
  
Harry rubbed his scar gently. It was pulsing a low dull pain, which was normal. But as his pause grew, so did the pain.  
  
"Dumbledore told me why my mom and dad died and why Voldemort attacked me." He paused again, noticing that Petunia didn't flinch at the sound of the name.  
  
Just then an owl flew in, dropping an letter on Harry's lap. Petunia's eyes bulged as Harry ripped open the letter and read the contents:  
  
Harry- 

I understand your aunt is being very kind right now, and wants to know what's going on in your life. However, I beg you not to tell her about what we discussed in my office. I am outside. I want you to come outside right now. It is no longer safe there. I will explain more when you leave. If you are not outside in one minute we will come in to take you. 

-Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry tore up the letter and walked over to the trash can, dropping the bits in.  
  
"Who was that from?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"Oh just my friend...Neville." Harry lied. He heard the mail truck arrive. "I'll get the mail."  
  
He strode over towards the door, but halfway there his scar burst into pain. His eyes watered as he staggered to the door.  
  
A hissing evil voice sternly said. "Tell me the prophecy."  
  
Through his watery-blurred vision he saw that Aunt Petunia was changing. Gone was the reddish-gray hair and cloudy green eyes, marking her as Lily Potter's sister. Gone was Petunia's horsey face and feminine body. She was replaced by a tall bony man in black robes with red eyes.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry whispered in horror. He ran for the door but before he could open in, the door flew open and Dumbledore, surrounded by Order members Tonks, Lupin, and Moody, entered, wands raised. However, Lord Voldemort had Disapparated before any of them could place a spell. Dumbledore knelt next to Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry. Are you all right?" Dumbledore peered at him from his familiar half-moon spectacles concernedly.  
  
"I'm fine, Professor." Harry said as he was helped up by Dumbledore. He then asked in amazement, "How did you know."  
  
"Your aunt sent us a letter through Hedwig a couple hours ago." Dumblefore cleared his throat. "It appears that Voldemort found a way to get past the ancient charm. It seems that she was attacked while writing it this morning, as it was sent incomplete. Harry, the only way he could harm or even touch you in this house is by stopping the link between the blood in your and your aunt's veins in this house." Dumbledore looked at him sadly. Harry understood.  
  
"She's dead, isn't she?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." Dumbledore sighed. "I will have to talk with the Ministry. I believe Mr. Weasley might need to handle some of this. Even if Voldemort used a Polyjuice Potion and not a Muggle machine."  
  
"What will happen to me?" Harry asked, irritated that he was always the center of the whole Voldemort problem.  
  
"Well, I think we should take you to the safe house." Seeing Harry's sad expression he said, "It will be healing. Besides, room there needs to be made there for the Order and I think there are a few of Sirius's possessions that he would want you to have." Harry winced at the mention of Sirius. But he had to admit that Dumbledore, as usual, was right. But a though came to him.  
  
"But what if Voldemort finds me? I can't endanger everyone in the safe house like that!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"For now, you should go there. I'd rather our members were around you. He wouldn't dare go to a place where he would be outnumbered by so many prepared wizards. I doubt he'd touch you yet."  
  
Harry couldn't argue with that. He showed Tonks and Lupin his room and started packing his trunk but Tonks stopped him. She waved her wand, muttering something and all of a sudden, Harry's possessions shrunk enough to fit nicely into his trunk. This included all Harry's clothes, spellbooks, parchment, quills, and Kedwig's cage. She then jinxed it to make it light as a feather. Harry looked at her amazed. Tonks blushed.  
  
"What? My mum taught me some household spells. They're kind of handy."She grinned.  
  
"Don't let her make you an omelet with magic, though," Lupin smiled.  
  
They all grinned for a few seconds. Harry checked his pockets to make sure his wand was still there. Just then there was an "aha!" from Moody downstairs. Lupin, Tonks, and Harry rushed downstairs. Harry's gut told him Moody had discovered Aunt Petunia's body.  
  
His gut was right. Lying in the cupboard under the stairs, where he had spent the 1st 11 years of his life, was his Aunt Petunia, dead.  
  
"Harry, come now. It's time to go," Dumbledore said softly, guiding Harry firmly by the shoulder out the front door and down the lawn.


	2. Back at Grimmauld Place

A/N: Thanks for reviewing people! Wow! Three review! That's as good as a million to me especially when they're not flames! Hehe. Well here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I got kinda busy. Plus I had a whole chapter all pretty and written out on paper and when I went to type it I realized I hated it and that it didn't jive well with the details of OOTP. Oh, and FYI, nothing really super interesting happens in this chapter. This is kind of a transition chapter. Some things in here though are still worth noting. Oh, and I do know what I'm doing with Chapter Three, and I think you'll like it. In fact I'm already starting to write it. I'm not sure yet exactly where I'm going with this story yet, but I'm taking it as it comes. My entire penname and efforts at fanfiction.com are going to be centered around this one story so please give me lots of feedback, positive AND negative. I want this story to be a good one. WARNING: this WILL end up a very long story. Hehe. But it will be worth the read. Okay I will stop rambling now and let you read the story. Also, I'll do the dumb disclaimer thing now. DISCLAIMER: I'm not JK Rowling, so I don't own any known Harry Potter series character contained in this fanfic. Any unrecognizable character or place is mine, as well as the plot, but the other stuff is JKR's (the lucky devil!:P) I'm not going to repeat the disclaimer because I have full faith in your intelligence to know that this will not change! On with the story!  
  
Chapter Two: Back at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place  
  
Harry stepped outside, surprised by the mid-July mugginess and the warmth of the sun. He hadn't been outside all summer long, forcing him to squint at the brightness of the afternoon outdoors. Harry suddenly realized that because they were in plain sight and it was midday, they wouldn't be able to fly to the safe house. He also remembered that his broom was still in Dumbledore's office, where it had remained after Umbridge had locked it in the dungeon the previous school year. They couldn't travel by floo powder because the Dursley's fireplace was not connected to the Floo Network, and because Harry was an underage wizard they could not Apparate.  
  
"Err, Professor, how will we get to the safe house?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Portkey, I imagine. We'll make your trunk into one." Dumbledore replied. He turned to the trunk, pointed his wand, and muttered "Portus." They all grabbed an end.  
  
"One.two.three." Dumbledore murmured and Harry felt the familiar hook around his navel and there was a rush of wind and color. He stumbled a bit, realizing that he, along with the Order members and Dumbledore, had arrived in the front entryway of the Safe House.  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore into the sitting room where he and Harry wearily sat down.  
  
"Harry, may I ask you a few questions?" Dumbledore asked quietly after Tonks, Lupin, and Moody had filed into the meeting room for an Order meeting.  
  
"Yea, I suppose so," Harry said blandly.  
  
"Did you tell Voldemort the contents of the prophecy?"  
  
"No, sir. I was going to when you sent me that owl."  
  
"All right then. That's a good thing, needless to say," said Dumbledore, looking a bit relieved. "Have yolu told any of your friends, or anyone for that matter?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"That's good. However, if you would like, you may tell Ron and Hermione. I daresay it would put them in a more careless danger if they don't know. Voldemort most likely knows of your friendships since he entered your mind and his Death Eaters fought them at the Ministry Headquarters." Dumbledore smiled at him, but his eyes still held the same sad look that remained after Sirius's death. Harry knew the expression these eyes held very much so; he saw that very look in his own eyes every time he looked in the mirror.  
  
"Okay." Harry hesitated. "Professor, speaking of Voldemort being in my head and all, can you teach me Occlumency? I mean, I never learned because of Snape being such a git and all." Harry's eyes flashed with hatred at the thought of Potions Professor Severus Snape, with whom Harry had an extremely rotton relationship with.  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry. And he is not a git. He has a few issues from his past that include your father that he needs to get past, but I trust him deeply and I won't tolerate name calling towards him. However, I will teach you Occlumency, as well as Ron and Hermione. They should guard their own minds as they do know rather privileged information concerning you." Dumbledore spoke sternly at first but his face softened towards the end of his response.  
  
"Professor? Why didn't Voldemort kill me back at the Dursley's? Was the prophecy more important?"  
  
"I cannot say for certain. However, I think you are right. The prophecy, in my belief, was more important than merely destroying you. You see, Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, as he was known when I taught him at Hogwarts, is an extremely proud person. He refuses to do things simple or ineffective. For his rise to power and for his popularity among the Death Eaters, tricking you into telling him the full contents of the prophecy would have been more of an achievement than just killing you. It also would have given him a chance to duel with you properly so he could prove once and for all that he is more powerful than you and doesn't need to have the element of surprise to make things easier for him."  
  
Harry nodded. That made sense, as depressing as it may be. Dumbledore shifted in his seat.  
  
"I have one last question Professor."  
  
"All right. Go ahead."  
  
"Who is my guardian now? I mean, there's obviously no point in me going back to the Dursley's, is there?"  
  
"Well, if all goes well and your friends and yourself have mastered Occlumency, we can 'vacation' at the safe house, with me as your guardian."  
  
"Absolutely not!" shrilled Mrs. Molly Weasley, who had only just walked in. "Harry will stay with us!" She rounded on Harry. "Hello Harry dear. It's lovely to see you again." She turned back to Dumbledore, her eyes flashing and her hands firmly on her hips.  
  
"I am sorry Molly, but I cannot allow what happened to Harry's guardians, in any way, shape, or form, to happen to you and your family. The mere fact of Harry, Ron, and Ms. Granger's friendship puts the two at risk. But, provided that this house stays a safe headquarters, Harry, your family, and the Granger family are more than welcome to stay here. I am Harry's guardian now and he will reside with me should this house's location be revealed to those of the enemy, in which case both families are more than welcome to stay at my residence. After all, I do have a big house, which can become quite lonely at times." Dumbledore eloquently said, with a warm smile. Even Harry had to agree with him. After all, the Weasley were very dear to him and he did not want to be the cause of destruction in their home. This seemed to persuade Mrs. Weasley, as her eyes lost their glare and her arms fell to her sides.  
  
"Very well," she said resignedly. She turned to Harry. "How are you dear. Oh, I can't believe what happened! Are you tired? Hungry? Have you eaten lunch? Of course not! I'll go get you some now." And with that, she rushed off into the kitchen to make him a sandwich before he could even protest that he wasn't hungry. He was suddenly reminded of something he had been aching to ask but wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore responded patiently.  
  
"If I die, is that it? I mean, would that mean the end of the fight? Would Voldemort just win?"  
  
Dumbledore tilted his head to the side in thoughtfulness. He remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. He seemed to be debating either the answer or whether to tell Harry or not. Finally he spoke.  
  
"I believe so, Harry. The prophecy leads us to assume that the only person or thing keeping Voldemort from obtaining full power is you. Without you, we can assume that nothing can stop him."  
  
"So it's all my fault if he wins." Harry said gloomily.  
  
"Not necessarily, Harry. We all have a stake in this. It is all of our responsibilities to see that you don't encounter another duel with Voldemort before you are ready."  
  
"What do you mean by me being 'ready'?" Harry asked, feeling as if there was a heavy weight on his shoulders.  
  
"Do you remember when I told you last month that there is a force, a type of magic, inside of you that Voldemort detests and refuses to use? And that this same magic is also stored in a room at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry headquarters?" Dumbledore refreshed his memory.  
  
" Yes, Professor. You said that it was because of that magic that Voldemort couldn't possess me in full." Harry recalled.  
  
"Exactly. Well it is this form of magic that you shall have to learn to use before you can face Voldemort. This form of magic is the same that Voldemort unintentionally gave to you when he attacked you as a child." Dumbledore answered him.  
  
Harry was saved from having to talk about the depressing topic any further by Mrs. Weasley, who walked in holding a plate with several sandwiches on it. Just then Harry felt his stomach grumble, and picked up a sandwich and started eating.  
  
"Fankz, Miffez Feazey," he said while chewing. Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
"When you're done eating you may go upstairs and see your friends. I daresay they are itching to talk to you. They got quite worried when you stopped owling."  
  
Harry tried to say something, mouth full of food and all, but Dumbledore spoke first.  
  
"Harry did not stop owling, Molly. He never received any of our owls to him. He was shut out from our world the entire time." Dumbledore said calmly and quietly.  
  
"Oh dear! I'm sorry, Harry. I really had no idea." Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry with a slightly paled expression.  
  
"It's okay Mrs. Weasley. You had no way of knowing." Harry replied, almost automatically. He finished his sandwich.  
  
"Go on upstairs, dear." Mrs. Weasley said lovingly. "The others have been waiting all summer for you to come."  
  
Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley again, said goodbye to his Hogwarts Headmaster, and proceeded to climb the stairs. As he did so, he was aware of the low murmurs from the sitting room. He also was aware that a few moments later, Dumbledore had left the sitting room and entered the dining room, where the rest of the Order undoubtedly awaited his arrival. Harry walked down the hallway of the second floor and opened the first door on his right.  
  
Harry peered into the room, seeing his two best friends seated on two beds, staring glumly at each other, clearly bored to death. Harry, however, couldn't be happier to see them. He understood now why he hadn't heard from them and, albeit grudgingly, accepted that it wasn't in any way their fault. The door creaked, making them look up. They both jumped up and ran to him, Hermione grabbing him in a fierce hug before realizing what she was doing, then letting him go while blushing madly. Ron grabbed him in a rough boyish hug.  
  
"Oh, Harry! We've been worried sick! And Dumbledore hasn't told us anything because we're not in the Order. We don't even know what's been happening or why they brought you just now and why didn't you owl us ever at all this summer and were you treated too badly by the Dursleys? Did you miss us? Of course you did. We missed you terribly. It's been awfully boring here even though it's Headquarters and all, but still we wanted to know how you were doing and we just felt so terrible and we wanted to know so we got Fred and George's Extendable Ears but then Mrs. Weasley found out and got real angry at us so we had to stop and so, yea. Harry, what happened?" Hermione rambled on, finally taking a breath. Harry was afraid she'd start up again, but she just ogled at him, tears in her eyes. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"How you holdin' up, mate? It's good to see you." Ron grinned. He glanced at Hermione. "Don't mind her. She's been itching to talk to you all summer. She's just acting like a nutter right now." Harry half-smiled.  
  
"I have not been acting like a nutter!" Hermione protested, clearly annoyed by the insult.  
  
"Yes you have, Hermione, and there's no sense denying it." Ron laughed.  
  
"Hmph," Hermione tutted, looking away, clearly irritated.  
  
Harry sat down.  
  
"Do you guys want to know what happened or what?" Harry asked testily.  
  
"Of course we do, mate!" Ron said, exactly when Hermione eagerly said "Yes!"  
  
So Harry told them about Breakfast that morning and how Aunt Petunia had been so nice, and how she really had been killed by Voldemort who used a Polyjuice Potion. He told them about his conversation with Dumbledore, to which Hermione interrupted.  
  
"What Prophecy? The one that was destroyed back at the Ministry? How could Dumbledore know the contents?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Erm, well, that's the thing. That thing that broke, that orb? Well, it was just the record of the prophecy. See, it was recorded when someone said it and another heard it. Dumbledore was the one to hear it." Harry said.  
  
"Who said it?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Professor Trelawney." Harry replied.  
  
"That old goat of a nutter came up with a prophecy?" Ron said incredulously.  
  
"Yup. And Dumbledore brought it up in his Pensieve and when she talked she had that same deep voice that she had in the third year when she said that Voldemort would rise again."  
  
"This is too much, mate." Ron said, obviously flabbergasted.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron added.  
  
"Probably so you wouldn't gape at him like you are now, right Harry? I mean, that's a lot to deal with, especially after Sirius's death." Hermione stated, looking at Ron as if he were stupidly void of understanding human emotions.  
  
Harry didn't bother to tell her she was right. He figured she knew it anyway. But at least, he thought, I don't have to say it since she already has.  
  
"Tell us from the beginning, from when you went to Dumbledore's office back after the Ministry thing." Hermione requested, or more like demanded.  
  
Harry told them about the entire conversation. He even told them how violent he was in the beginning, throwing the Headmaster's belongings around his office. (Hermione chided him for this. "I can't believe you, Harry!") He explained his frustration and grief over Sirius and over his situation with the Prophecy.  
  
"Well! Stop keeping us in suspense! What did the Prophecy say?" Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"Okay, okay. I think I remember the exact words:  
  
'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.Born to those who have thrice defied him, bon as the seventh month dies.and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'" Harry finished, lost in thought as he recited the prophecy, which he remembered to the very last detail. (A/N: This passage reciting the prophecy was directly borrowed from OOTP written by J.K. Rowling. I in no way, intend to steal or violate the copyrights placed with this work.)  
  
Hermione and Ron were silent and staring at him.  
  
"I don't understand it, mate. What was all that supposed to mean? That You- Know-Who's tried to kill you? Because he already has." Ron said, confused.  
  
"Ron, I swear, you are so thick sometimes! It clearly means that Harry was the one that was born in July-the seventh month, that he is the one that the Dark Lord-Voldemort marked as his equal, meaning Harry's scar, and that Harry has some sort of power that will destroy Voldemort and if he doesn't destroy Voldemort then." Hermione lost her confidence as her voice trailed off with the realization of what the last part of the prophecy meant.  
  
"Then he will have to destroy me." Harry finished simply, noticing Ron's winces at the mention of Voldemort's name.  
  
"I dunno what to say, mate. I mean, this is bad. Real bad." Ron said, looking at him with an unfathomable expression.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. But there's something else I want to tell you but you have to promise me that you won't tell Neville." Harry said. They both nodded in agreement, obviously wondering why on earth Neville would have something to do with this mess.  
  
"It wasn't just me who was born in July to parents who had escaped Voldemort three times. There was another.Neville."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione breathed. "Poor Neville!"  
  
"So then the Prophecy could be about him, right? I mean, why is it about only you?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Because, even though they were born in the same month, it was still Harry who was marked by Voldemort." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Hermione's know-it-all behavior was starting to unnerve Harry, who was already moody enough as it was, and was about to tell her so, when he was stopped by a sneeze coming from behind the door ccompanied by a "Shh!" and a whispered "Oops! Sorry."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with alarm. Harry got up, walked over to the door quietly, and wrenched the door open, revealing a frown-faced Ginny Weasley holding a pair of Extendable Ears along with a distraught Neville, who was trying to hold back a sneeze by holding his index finger under his nose. They looked at Harry in surprise as Ginny quickly tried to hide the Extendable Ears from sight behind her back.  
  
"Er- Hello Harry." Ginny said, full of phony happiness.  
  
"Y-yes, Harry. Er- N-Nice to s-see you," Neville stuttered, putting on a false grin. He squinched his face in the effort of trying not to sneeze but lost the battle, grabbing the handkerchief from Ginny just in time.  
  
Harry was furious.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! CAN'T YOU KNOCK WHEN SOMEONE'S IN A PRIVATE CONVERSATION! DIDN'T YOU KNOW THE DOOR WAS CLOSED FOR A REASON? BUT NOOOOO! YOU JUST HAD TO COME AND EAVESDROP! AFTER ALL WE WENT THROUGH LAST YEAR YOU GO AND PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS WITHOUT ASKING IF YOU COULD HEAR WHAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO." Harry yelled only to be drowned out by Ginny and Neville yelling back.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU ANGRY AT US? WE JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON FOR A CHANGE INSTEAD OF ALWAYS BEING LEFT OUT! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN ALL BRAVE AND SAVED ALL OF US FROM THINGS BEFORE DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO STEP ALL OVER US AND LEAVE US OUT OF EVERYTHING! I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD US ABOUT THE PROPHECY. JUST BECAUSE I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THESE THINGS! BUT NOOOOO. YOU JUST HAVE TO LEAVE ME OUT BECAUSE I'M THE YOUNG ONE. I'M THE BABY. I'M THE STUPID GINNY WHO CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HERSELF OR ANYONE ELSE. WELL I'M TELLING YOU NOW..I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND OTHERS AND I WANT TO HELP AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO!" Ginny yelled, before Neville started on his own rampage, surprising everyone.  
  
"I HAVE RISKED EVERYTHING FOR YOU HARRY! I EVEN RISKED MY LIFE TO STAY WITH YOU BACK AT THE MINISTRY! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS AND YOU KNEW THE PROPHECY AND YOU STILL DIDN'T TELL ME WHEN IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO DIRECTLY WITH ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO HIDE IT FROM ME WHEN IT'S PROBABLY THE REASON WHY MY PARENTS ARE AT ST. MUNGO'S RIGHT NOW WHEN THEY COULD'VE BEEN HOME TAKING CARE OF ME LIKE NORMAL PARENTS RATHER THAN MY WEIRD GRANDMOTHER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE ANGRY AT ME AND GINNY!" Neville finished, finally taking a breath. He was about to start back up again, when Harry said something softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Neville."  
  
Neville clearly hadn't expected this and was almost at a loss for words.  
  
"Er, right. I guess. Just don't do it again." He said, finally smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back. Ginny however, was still glaring at Harry.  
  
"And?" she said impatiently.  
  
"Oh yea. Sorry Ginny. I guess I should've told you."  
  
"That's better," Ginny grinned.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway, Neville?" Harry said looking at him. "I've never seen you at the safe house before."  
  
"Dumbledore wanted all the students who fought at the Ministry last month to stay at the safe house for the summer. He thought that it was too dangerous for any of us to go back home since You-Know-Who knows that we're all friends." Ginny explained.  
  
"So wait. Does that mean that Luna's here?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Yep. She's in the room two doors down. She didn't want to eavesdrop. Said that whenever she needed to find out what you were talking about, you would tell her and that was good enough for now." Ginny grinned, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I see." Harry said, holding back a grin. It was just like Luna Lovegood to be a bit out of the norm, and to take the noble way out.  
  
"So did you guys hear everything?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Er, yea. I think so. We came right after Harry told you guys to take Occlumency." Ginny replied, blushing slightly.  
  
" Oh. I see." Hermione said, somewhat tightly. Apparently she had a little harder of a time forgiving the duo of eavesdropping than Harry did. Ron didn't really seem to care, but then again, he usually was easygoing anyway.  
  
By then the commotion was over and they heard a soft rap on the door. Hermione got up and answered the door, allowing Luna Lovegood to enter.  
  
"Hello everyone." She said. Harry noticed that she had the most recent copy of the Quibbler clutched tightly in her hand. She no longer bore the cheer and perkiness that had been quite characteristic of her in the previous year.  
  
"Why hello Luna." Hermione said pleasantly. She seemed to then notice Luna's tense and solemn nature. Harry realized that Luna also had a blue parchment letter along with the Quibbler. "Whatever is the matter?"  
  
Luna sank down onto the bed opposite of Harry, Ron and Neville,and next to Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack exists." She sobbed, handing the blue letter to Hermione to read. Hermione cleared her throat before reciting the letter.  
  
"Dear Ms. Lovegood:  
As you are the last remaining and closest relative to Mr. Henry C. Lovegood, we feel it is necessary to owl you prior to the public release of this information. We regret to inform you that while your highly esteemed father was searching for the infamous Crumple-Horned Snorkack for our most recent front page story, he was mauled by a werewolf. He has survived but is in a hospital in Sweden, the country where he was attacked. In a few days he will be transferred to St. Mungo's. He will be presentable in a bout a week's time. We beg you to wait for the doctor's approval before seeing him, as his transformation is at a rather dangerous state. We understand that this comes as quite a shock. We have no intention of replacing your father's position in the corporation and will continue to support you both in this hard time of adjustment. Please owl back with any other concerns.  
  
Best Wishes, The Quibbler Council"  
  
"Oh, Luna! This is terrible!" Ginny cried. "When did you get this?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago," she sobbed. "I feel so blessed!"  
  
"He's alive, that's good. But what about the werewolf part? That is dreadful." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh no! It's not terrible at all! Dad found exactly what he went there to find. He found the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and now he's become one of the most misunderstood creatures ever!" Luna sobbed. It was then that Harry realized that Luna's tears were ones of happiness not sadness.  
  
"Wait, you're happy your dad is a werewolf?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Luna said serenely, wiping her puffy eyes.  
  
Ron stared at her for a moment and just shook his head. Harry almost laughed. Except he didn't feel like laughing. Luna may be happy her dad's a werewolf but Harry wasn't. He realized, even if Luna didn't, that being a werewolf was considered taboo in society. A werewolf was a dirty, unsociable creature that was considered bloodthirsty and mad. Of course Harry knew better than to believe in this general consensus, as one of his closest adult friends was a werewolf himself. Neville apparently was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Luna? You should talk to Professor Lupin. He knows tons about werewolves. He could tell you all you needed to know." Neville spoke up.  
  
" Why thank you Neville! I believe I will have a chat with him some time this summer." Luna said appreciatively. She smiled warmly at him. Neville blushed slightly at this and looked at his feet.  
  
The sun had started to set when Mrs. Weasley tiptoed up the steps to their room and called them down for dinner. They tried to go down as quietly as possible for fear of rousing the portraits. However this was in vain, for as soon as the group had reached the dining room, they heard a thump, clatter and Nymphadora Tonks's "oops," followed by a woman's angry screeching voice.  
  
" Blood traiters! Thiefs! Hags! Squibs! Get out of my father's house, you short haired loony! Halfbreeds! mudbloods! What would my ancestors say to such intrusions! Out with you all! I will not have you dirty my house you blood-bartering traitor!" The portrait of Mrs. Black (Sirius's mother) screamed out more obscenities that shall remain unmentioned. Lupin and Moody quickly walked to the portrait and forced the curtains around it, shut, quieting the woman's outbursts.  
  
"We're still working on taking that portrait down. We should have it down within the next week or two, but it's taken a while because that blasted woman putting a permanent sticking charm on it plus some other permanent charms!" Moody muttered.  
  
They ate dinner rather animatedly, but Harry couldn't force himself to laugh and joke like the rest of the visitors. He was staring at his goblet of pumpkin juice. The goblet was engraved with the Black family crest, as Sirius had pointed out the year before. The whole house reminded him of Sirius, which he wouldn't have minded if Sirius had been alive. Now the house ached with a certain misery that pervaded Harry. Or maybe it was the other way around. The other members at the dinner table had stopped talking and were worriedly glancing at Harry, who they noticed was staring at the crest. Harry felt their stares but didn't dare look up, lest someone see that he was weak.  
  
After dinner they all went up to bed, Harry staying up long after Ron's light snores could be heard.


	3. Past Occurences and Future Opportunities

A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that your reviews have been REALLY encouraging and I hope you continue to review my stuff. I know that I'm being really slow with updating, but let me just say something in my defense. I have a job and I do volunteer work and I start school tomorrow, so I'm a tad bit busy and once school starts its going to be insane cuz I'll have all of the above plus be CoEditor in Chief of the school literary magazine, president of Model UN AND a member of the book club. PHEW! But I will try my darndest to update as often as I can. I have here for you Chapters Three and Four. I am currently in the middle of Chapter Five. I rewrote Chapter three about four times (no lie..i hated how it sounded..made Harry sound like a flake.lol not good). Anyway. As for my reviewers:  
  
Jitterbelle- You are my favorite writer on fanfiction.net and I want to thank you for your very encouraging novella. Lol. I found another story with Harry going back in time..maybe you should make that story where his parents time travel forward in time and it messes up with Harry's scar and stuff like that...that would be cool! Lol. To answer your question..Harry did not tell Ron and Hermione the prophecy because he didn't want to see the looks on their faces when he told them he had to be a murderer or die trying. Oh, and I liked the Petunia twist thing too.it was fun.  
  
Bee11- Yes everyone will probably have to take Occlumency, but we'll see how that works out. Thanks for the idea Descendant of Voldemort- I will read your book 6 fanfic sometime as soon as I get the chance, and when I do I'll review it! Thanks for letting me know! Jedi Master Calriel- O.w.L.'s are this chapter. As for pairings, I think Neville/Luna is cute but I'm not sure about others. I'm not a Harry/ Herm shipper and I really don't want this story to focus around romance. I will include some, but it wont be pervasive.  
  
Thank you to the rest of my reviewers! Your input is greatly appreciated as now I am suffering form SEVERE writers block ( or will be after chapter four or five). ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY VERY WELCOME AND CAN BE POSTED IN YOUR REVIEW! THANK YOU!!!! (But please be nice to my fragile ego! ;-))  
  
Disclaimer: I told you before... you're smarter than this.  
  
                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter Three: Past Occurrences and Future Opportunities  
  
The weeks to come were depressing to Harry, and his friends knew it too. They kept him company most of the time, but never mentioned Sirius. Ginny made the unfortunate mistake only once. Harry had yelled at her before going up to the attic to spend time with Buckbeak, a hippogriff who was just about his only connection to Sirius.  
  
They spent most of the days cleaning the safe house, which was being improved every summer. The Order didn't have time to clean the house during the school year and Mrs. Weasley could not stay at the safe house after the school term had started. Therefore, much of the dirt left after the last school term had stayed and accumulated further in their wake. All of their combined efforts over the next few weeks made the house completely clean and dust free. Everything had a brighter and more cheery feel to them. The only thing that they had left to do, which none were prepared for, was to go through Sirius's belongings.  
  
A week before the start of term, Harry lay awake in bed, yet again unable to sleep. He was a bit thirsty so he quietly got up and went downstairs for a glass of water. There he saw Professor Dumbledore sitting alone, seemingly lost in thought.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked, surprised. Dumbledore turned around to see his inquirer. The wrinkles and lines gouged in his face seem more pronounced under the weak lighting. His eyes did not sparkle and there were dark circles under his eyes, presumably from lack of sleep.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Couldn't sleep?" he asked in a kindly voice.  
  
"No. I came down for a drink of water. I can't stop thinking about Sirius." Harry said glumly.  
  
"I understand." Dumbledore said quietly. "I have been thinking of him as well."  
  
"No you don't. No one does." Harry said, trying to force the melancholy and anger that was welling up inside him once again.  
  
"Yes I do, Harry. You feel all alone because you've seen and lost so much. But I have too. Sirius was a good friend, and colleague. And he had more spirit and dedication to the Order than what I have ever seen from any other member. I am proud to have known him." Dumbledore said quietly. He paused for a moment. "Come with me Harry, I want to show you something."  
  
Harry hesitated.  
  
"Okay," he finally said, following Dumbledore quietly up the steps. The curtains to Mrs. Black's portrait could finally be opened, as Moody had gotten into a rather loud, obscenity filled argument with her and, in a fit of anger, blasted the picture off the wall. They walked down the hallway of the second floor to the last room on the right. This was the one room no one, especially Harry (and mostly, because of Harry), had dared to touch. Sirius's bedroom.  
  
"No, I can't Professor, I don't want to."Harry began.  
  
"You must Harry. There are things here you must see. If not to remember Sirius by, at least to understand he and your father's schooldays." Dumbledore insisted gently.  
  
"But." Harry began. He couldn't finish his protest, as his curiosity started to get the better of him. He realized that this could hurt him no more than when he witnessed Sirius's death.  
  
Dumbledore held the door open and smiled encouragingly at him.  
  
Together they quietly went through boxes and boxes of things that had belonged to Sirius's family. Most were scrolls and odds and ends with the Black family crest attached. However, Harry soon came across one thing that particularly peaked his interest. A book, which looked to be Sirius Black's diary.  
  
"Err, Professor?" Harry caught his attention quietly.  
  
Dumbledore saw what he was holding and looked slightly interested.  
  
"If you are wondering whether it would be appropriate to read a diary after the owner's death, I believe you should think about what historians have done in History of Magic, and decide from that." Dumbledore said cryptically.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. Historians always read diaries. It's how they find out about people and how stuff happened. _So I guess I can look at this_. he thought. He opened the diary to find that it was empty. He asked Dumbledore for the spell for revealing invisible ink, known as a Revealing Charm.  
  
"It's _aparecium_, but I don't think Sirius would have used that. He would have thought that too easy to get into. He probably had a Revealer." Dumbledore fished in the pockets of his robes, finally digging what looked to be a large red rubber eraser. "Here you go. One can never have too many trinkets in one's pockets." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Harry rubbed the Revealer at the top of the first page. Dumbledore was right. A date appeared in the upper right hand corner where he had just erased. "December 25" was written in loopy black letters.  
  
Harry was intrigued by the book, in which Sirius had documented the daily events of his life at Hogwarts. Harry only read a short passage when Dumbledore asked him to put it down and look at some more things. He could keep the things to look at later.  
  
Harry then looked at several other paraphernalia to be found in the boxes littering the room. They continued this long into the morning, stopping once the sun rose.  
  
Dumbledore finally stood up and smiled sadly at Harry, saying it was time for him to go. Dumbledore said goodbye before talking a few minutes with an Order member who had been on patrol during the night. He left shortly after dawn.  
  
Harry stayed in the room, looking at everything, not bothering to decide whether or not he would throw the things out. He wanted to keep everything, but knew that at some point he would have to throw out some of Sirius's possessions. Even through his depression, he was still so interested and focused on learning more about his godfather that he completely didn't notice the rest of the house waking up from their rested slumber. He didn't even realize what time it was until Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.  
  
"Harry, dear. Breakfast is on the table." She said softly. "Professor Dumbledore left the message that you were in here."  
  
Harry looked up. He wasn't that hungry but he figured he had better go down and at least eat something to avoid upsetting Mrs. Weasley about his health. He followed her down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone quieted as he entered the room. They all stared at him waiting, he presumed, to see what kind of mood he was in. Harry guessed that they had heard about his time spent in Sirius's room.  
  
He took his seat next to Lupin gloomily, wanting desperately to go back to his godfather's bedroom where he had one last box of Sirius's belongings to go through. The table nervously started chatting. Harry, similarly to most meals, hardly spoke and spent most of the meal staring at the Black family crest engraved on his goblet. He still missed Sirius with a passion and desperately wanted to go back and change time, to warn him, to not go to the Department of Mysteries, ANYTHING to change the facts of Sirius's death. After all, Sirius was his last connection to his father. The last Maurauder he could talk to.  
  
That's when it clicked. Remus Lupin. He was the last Maurauder other than Peter Pettigrew (and no one wanted to talk to HIM) that was still alive. Lupin was his last connection to Harry's father. Harry glanced over at Lupin, still wearing shabby robes and sporting cloudy blue eyes. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked as if he had gone for a very long time without sleep. He as well, Harry realized, had been staring at the goblets. Lupin turned his gaze to meet Harry's.  
  
"Feeling any better about it?" Lupin asked. Harry knew what 'it' was.  
  
"No."  
  
"Neither am I." Lupin said sadly.  
  
"I was looking through Sirius's things." Harry said quietly. Lupin didn't look surprised.  
  
"I know. I was the guard on watch last night. Dumbledore talked to me before he left." Lupin smiled weakly. "I guess it's a step in the right direction."  
  
"I suppose." Harry was silent for a minute. "Would you like to look at any of the things?"  
  
"No. I've seen it all. I just need a little more time to handle this. It's a lot to bear."  
  
"I know."  
  
They stopped talking after that and ate a little, but mostly pushed their food around. Harry felt slightly better knowing that Lupin understood him and that someone else did know what he was feeling. Although Dumbledore lost Sirius as a coworker and friend, he wasn't nearly as close to him as Lupin and Harry were.  
  
Just then there was a hoot and an owl swooped in through the open owl. Ginny was closest to the owl and untied the several parchment envelopes that were attached to the owls leg.  
  
Everyone tensed up.  
  
"Relax. It's just Hogwarts letters." Ginny grinned, noticing Hermione tense up even more.  
  
Each of the five children still attending Hogwarts took their letters as they were passed down the tables to them. Everyone was quiet as they opened them. It was probably these letters that held their O.W.L scores and the classes that they could take for the N.E.W.T.'s.  
  
A happy whoop given by Hermione broke the silence. She grinned at everyone's stunned expression and tried to get a glance at Ron's letter.

"How many O.W.L's did you get Hermione?" Ron asked curiously, shielding his own letter from view.  
  
"Fifteen." Hermione said excitedly.

"I got eleven!" Neville cried in elation. Everyone looked at him, pleasantly surprised.

"That's wonderful Neville!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey, I got thirteen!" Ron said happily. He looked at Harry, who was staring at his paper in amazement. "How'd you do Harry?"  
  
"I-I" he stuttered. "I got fifteen!" Harry said amazed. And from the looks everyone was giving him, they were too.  
  
"WHAT???" Ron yelled, surprising everyone, even himself. "But you didn't even finish the Astronomy and Transfiguration test. And I know Snape hates you so he wouldn't give you an O or even an A." Ron sputtered. Harry handed him his test score paper. Ron read it off.  
  
"Transfiguration...**Outstanding**. 

Care of Magical Creatures...**Outstanding**. 

Herbology...**Outstanding**.

 Charms...**Outstanding**.

 Astronomy...**Excellent**.

 Divination...**Average**. 

Defense against the Dark Arts...**Outstanding**. 

Potions... **Outstanding**.

History of Magic.......**Excluded from scores**." 

Ron stopped at reading the Potions and Defense scores. "What? They disregarded History of Magic!"  
  
"I dunno what happened. I know Dumbledore or Mc Gonagall had to have talked to the Ministry. After all, I didn't even finish the test."  
  


Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

  
"Well that is excellent Harry. And you too Ron. I'm glad to see that you received much higher scores than your twin brothers. In fact, all of you did quite well." Mrs. Weasley said pleasantly, although glowering at the mention of Fred and George Weasley, who quit school in the middle of their seventh year, just the year before.  
  
"Um...err...right. Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, turning slightly red at the compliment. "Thanks mum." Ron said, also blushing at the positive comparison to his brothers.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione and Neville chimed in.  
  
"Harry, what does it say for the careers you could go into with your scores?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry looked down at his paper, after Ron handed it back to him.  
  
"Healer, Minister of Magic, Ministry of Magic general worker, Headmaster, Auror, Professor especially for Defense against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, or Transfiguration." Harry read, snorting at the end. He knew there was no way he'd ever want to become a Healer or Professor of Astronomy or Transfiguration or a Ministry worker. He doubt he could ever lead as a Headmaster or become the Minister of Magic, so he was left with Professor of DADA or becoming an Auror. Both sounded interesting to him.  
  
"Well mine says almost the same. Although, I think becoming a Healer or Headmistress would be highly interesting." Hermione said.  
  
"Out of my list, I'd like to become an Auror." Ron said. No one noticed Mrs. Weasley's face go pale at the mention of such a dangerous occupation.  
  
"Don't laugh at this." Said Neville. "But I want to be Minister or Magic or Professor of Herbology.  
  
No one laughed.  
  
"That's great Neville. I'd love to see you become the Minister of Magic! You could replace the dunce Fudge is now." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes. I really would like to see you be Minister as well." Luna said, smiling at him. "You could plan searches for all the interesting creatures. Like the Crumple Horned-Snorckack!" Everyone stifled giggles at this.  
  
"You could change things for those considered lesser creatures like werewolves and vampires and giants and..... HOUSE ELVES!" Hermione said, latching on to the House Elf idea (of which she would later bombard him with ethical arguments about).  
  
Neville blushed at the encouragement, and turned especially red at Luna's statement. Harry then realized that Neville and Luna had crushes on each other. He smiled to himself. He never would have thought Neville would get a girlfriend like that. Well, Harry didn't doubt he was capable of getting a girlfriend, but he still couldn't picture Neville having one. He also wondered how long it would take Neville and Luna to actually get together, as Neville was extremely shy and Luna was a bit mysterious but in no way that bold.  
  
Besides the O.W.L. scores and career possibilities, also came their Hogwarts letters with the supplies they needed for the following year. For Harry, it was:  
  
**_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 _**by Miranda Goshawk 

**_Transfiguring Totalus_**by Jeremiah Humblebee 

**_Above Expelliarmus: Advanced Defense Spells_**by Wimpleton Wimbledy 

**_N.E.W.T.s Made Easy_**by Percival Weasley 

**_Herbology 101_**by Venus Beanston 

**_Idiot's Guide to Good Potion Skills _**by Dervidal Snape 

**_Care of Magical Creatures: A Guide to Gruesome Beasts_** by Lavender Grovelton  
  
Ron looked over Harry's shoulder. "Hey, you have different books than what I have! Your's are more advanced!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron, they have it tailored to fit how well you did on your O.W.L.'s. These are the books we have for N.E.W.T.'s." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Harry stared at his paper. Dervidal Snape? Percival WEASLEY? Ron apparently saw this and the blood drained from his face.  
  
"Perce wrote a book?" Ron asked, undoubtedly knowing the answer. His eyes flickered to his mother, who had a fake smile plastered on her face but with her hands balled in tight fists. Her knuckles were white but she remained silent.  
  
"Who would've thought." Ginny said simply. They changed the subject fast.  
  
"Dervidal Snape...who do you suppose that is? Snape's brother?" Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno, mate. Maybe it's his twin. Maybe Snape left and his good twin took over." Ron said hopefully. Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Weasley, who chuckled in spite of her obvious heartache over Percy.  
  
They chatted for a while, almost making Harry forget how badly he wanted to look at the last remaining items in Sirius's room. When they went upstairs, with the portrait that once was Mrs. Black still smoking from Moody's blast, Harry walked over to his godfather's bedroom. He ushered his friends inside, as they were slightly apprehensive to enter.  
  
Harry sat them down in a circle and brought out the last remaining box. Together they went through that, Harry taking out the items, inspecting them before passing them on to Ginny, who was seated next to him. When they were done he spoke.  
  
"I needed to show someone this stuff. I guess. I'm not really sure why I made you all come in with me." Harry blushed, not knowing what to say.  
  
"It's okay. I think I like seeing all these things. Makes you understand how special they are." Ginny said.  
  
"Hey what about those three boxes?" Ron asked, pointing to an area of the closet that Harry hadn't looked in before. He walked over and helped Ron carry them to the circle. To his amazement, one was marked "Lily," one said "Harry," and the other "James." Harry opened the one with his name first. He almost wanted to close it in embarrassment but found himself too curious to leave it well enough alone, even if he was blushing madly. The box was filled with baby clothes and baby toys. He passed them around, realizing that all these things must have been taken from his parents' home shortly after their death. He quickly went through his box, not finding much of importance to him. Everyone gawked at the baby clothes and looked at Harry, as if trying to visualize him as a baby. He turned a brighter shade of crimson at their stares and quickly opened the box labeled "Lily."  
  
In this box Harry found things from Lily and James Potter's wedding and maternity items Lily had bought while pregnant with Harry. He found a large stack of love letters from James Potter to Lily and her wand and wedding ring. Her wedding ring was beautiful and turned a different color every five minutes. Harry also found a diary that surprisingly had no charm on it to protect it from prying eyes. Apparently she must have locked it in her school trunk in her Hogwarts days. He opened it to see that she had been given the diary on her fifteenth birthday. He wanted to continue reading but felt obliged to let the others at least look at it real quick. He scanned the first page to look out for important personal notes that he didn't want the others to see but found none. He passed it on and soon finished his mother's box.  
  
Now he opened the last box. James Potter's box of personal things. There were a few joke shop type items such as rockets and wet-start fireworks. Also, he found letters the other half of the love letters: the ones from Lily. He also found a simple gold wedding band. James's old Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker robes were there also, looking almost brand new. Harry knew that these were going to be his Quidditch robes from then on. He felt closer to his father already. He also found Prongs's wand and diary. His wand looked similar to Harry's although the note attached to it with Spellotape said that it had the hair of a Unicorn as its core.  
  
Harry passed everything around, but paused to look inside his father's diary. He should have realized that James was more clever than to have left writing out in the open like that for the diary was blank with the exception of the dates, which were every day for eight consecutive years, starting in January. Harry tried the Revealer and the Revealing Charm, both of which failed to reveal any writing. In a last ditch effort Harry asked Luna, who was closest to the door, to grab a quill and some ink. No one notice Ginny's eyes widen when he asked for this. When Luna came back, Harry dipped his quill in the ink well and scratched "Hello" on the first page. 

The ink seeped into the page and the words "Hello, what is your name?" appeared in a scrawled form quite different from Harry's semi- messy hadwriting. Ginny's eyes bulged and she got up and quickly left the room in a fast trot.  
  
"What's her problem?" Harry asked, moody at Ginny's lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"I reckon she's scared. The last time she saw a diary act like this was probably when she had You-Know-Who's diary way back in the second year. She never fully got over hurting everyone like that." Ron said. Hermione looked impressed that he could come up with something like that by himself. Harry nodded. It made sense.  
  
"That makes sense, but this is my dad" Harry said. "My dad's not going to possess her or anyone!"  
  
"Yea but I think she's still scared." Ron replied. Harry shrugged. He wasn't going to let Ginny's fear spoil his excitement. This was a way to really get to know his dad as he was when he was Harry's age. By the time they finished with looking through the various items, lunch had passed and they were all very hungry. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley had known what they were up to and fixed them an early dinner without reprimanding them for skipping lunch.  
  
After that, Harry helped out a bit with cleaning up and rearranging a bit in Sirius's room. He fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Even though his curiosity about his father, mother, and Sirius was high, his exhaustion won out in the end. His eyes closed and he relaxed into a deep slumber.


	4. Wormtail's Mistake

Chapter Four: Wormtail's Mistake  
  
"Wormtail, have you found they key yet?" A tall hooded man hissed.  
  
"N-N-No M-M-Master. I-I-I t-t-ried-d-d b-but..." Wormtail stuttered, trying to explain his failure. He was obviously terrified of the tall hooded man with red eyes and bony hands. His eyes widened in even more fear as the man raised his wand, pointing calmly at his chest.  
  
"I need not hear of your excuses. I want to know what that boy's power is. I MUST have the key. If you cannot get it or find out how, then your will be of no further use to me." The man said mercilessly. Wormtail cringed at this. Just before Wormtail was to meet his end, a longhaired blond man with a rather pointed face entered the room, looking slightly harassed. "Ah, Lucius. My faithful servant. Did Azkaban treat you well since your recent failure at the Department of Mysteries?"  
  
"Hardly a prison sentence when the dementors are kissing your captors instead of you." Lucius said in a wry voice, dripping of false disdain. "Thank you for asking, my Lord, and I thank you for your generous help in t. I am here at your service once again."  
  
"Good. I happen to have a job for you my friend. It seems Wormtail here cannot manage the simple task of retrieving the key to the only locked room in the Department of Mysteries. In this room contains Potter's powers. I must know more about these powers and of ways to defeat it. I have seen the image of the door in the boy's mind, and have seen in his mind that this room hold a power of the same type he himself holds, however, the prophecy does not come to me even when I delve into his thoughts. Find the key, Lucius. You may go now." The tall man ordered his snakelike red eyes angering.  
  
"Yes my Lord. Thank you for giving me such a noble task. Thank you for making me worthy of servitude. I shall do exactly as you ask." And with that Mr. Malfoy left the building with a swish of his robes, closing the door behind him. The tall man turned back to the cowering Wormtail.  
  
"I feel generous today Wormtail. You may continue serving me, but you shan't go on missions. They are far above your failing status. You shall stay as a personal assistant to me. But make no mistake. If you fail once more, I will not be so kind."  
  
"Y-y-yes M-Master. T-t-thank you. I k-k-kneel to your g-g-greatness. I-I k- kiss y-your f-feet in g-g-gratit-t-tude for l-let-t-tting me s-serve you." Wormtail started kissing the man's feet with grand and pathetic gestures. The man kicked him away.  
  
"You are not fit to touch me, Wormtail. Do it again and you WILL die. Now fix me a lair out of my father's old home. Kill any who try to enter." The man laughed a high mirthless laugh.  
  
"Before you go though, Wormtail. I feel it is necessary to teach you a little lesson concerning failure. Maybe a little pain will do the trick? What do you think?" the man asked evilly.  
  
"N-No M-master. I-I unders-stand y-you. I-I w-will d-do b-better this t- time. I p-promise." Wormtail pleaded to no avail.  
  
"_Crucio_" the tall man said bored, keeping his wand up and yawning in boredom at Wormtail's high-pitched pained screams.


	5. The Sorting Hat's New Warning

Chapter Five: The Sorting Hat's New Warning  
  
Harry awoke with a start, his scar burning horribly. He couldn't remember entirely what he had just dreamed. He knew it had to do with Voldemort and Wormtail not getting something. Harry realized he was sweating profusely and was encased like a mummy in his bed sheets. He freed his arms and pressed it to his forehead, trying to relieve the headache forming around the burning scar. When that wasn't working he de-mummified himself and looked over at the clock. 6:34 in the morning. The whole house would be waking up in about and hour or less.  
  
Suddenly Harry remembered what it was that Voldemort wanted. The key to the locked Department of Mysteries door! The same door that held the power that Harry had. The entire dream came back to him in a rush. He knew that he had to get a hold of Dumbledore somehow, but knew that an owl was too easily intercepted and that Floo powder could be monitored by outside forces. Then it clicked. He checked to make sure Ron was still fast asleep in the bed across the room and then he looked up at the portrait by his bed. Phineas Nigellus snored softly, not yet awake from his slumber.  
  
"Phineas!" Harry whispered. The portrait made no motion. "Oye, Phineas! Wake up!" Harry whispered a little louder.  
  
"What? What! What do you want! Waking up a man at this ungodly hour. You would think someone could get some sleep around here but that's obviously not an option..." Phineas started to ramble before Harry cut him off.  
  
"Listen, I need you to tell Dumbledore something. It's very important. I need you to tell him..." Harry began, but Phineas started complaining about being sick and tired of "hoodlum kids wanting him to do whatever whenever they wanted." Harry, now thoroughly irritated at being labeled a hoodlum and losing his patience quickly with his godfather's great uncle's portrait, interrupted him again and told him of his dream and how he awoke with his scar hurting. "\Just tell him that okay? Tell him I really need Occlumency soon."  
  
Phineas finally agreed, though grumbling as he disappeared from the portrait.  
  
Harry started to pace but realized that he must not wake Ron and Neville. He didn't feel like retelling his nightmare again, and he didn't want to scare his friends. He sat cross legged on his bed twiddling his thumbs, waiting for Phineas Nigellus's return.  
  
The portrait picture of Phineas returned after ten minutes, grumbling something about "nuisances" and "no sleep."  
  
"Dumbledore says he wants you in his office after the Welcoming Feast. He said he understands, thanks for telling him, and to get to Hogwarts tomorrow in one piece."Phineas asid in a bored monotine, yawning. "NOW can I get some sleep around here?"  
"After you tell Dumbledore that I will be in his office when he wants me there!" Harry snapped, losing patience with the grumbling portrait.  
  
Phineas looked rather offended and muttered as he left again something about "youth....manners....my day....punishment....good whipping."  
  
Harry sighed and layed back down, not even having to wait for everyone to get up. Mrs. Weasley rushed inside and Harry feigned sleep. She roused the boys up and proceeded to wake the girls, telling them all that they must get packed straight away if they ever wanted to get to King's Cross Station on time. Harry realized for the first time that all his school supplies were at the foot of his bed. Mrs. Weasley, he later found out, had gone to Diagon Alley while they were busy in Sirius's room and had bought all their school supplies. In addition to these supplies, Harry also packed the three diaries of his parents and godfather. He wanted to learn everything he could about them.  
  
They dressed in their best Muggle attire and boarded the Knight Bus that morning. Harry avoided the conductor, who luckily didn't see him. Moody, Tonks, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley went with them to keep watch for Harry and his schoolmates. He hated the attention.  
  
When they got to the Kings Cross station, they entered Platform 9 and 3/4 two at a time. They boarded the Hogwarts Express, saying their last goodbyes to their watchers and Mrs. Weasley, who had tears in her eyes like every year. They settled into a compartment and chatted happily and undisturbed for almost the entire trip. After they changed into their school robes (Fred and George had bought Ron a new pair of school robes and Quidditch robes) they bought goodies fro m the snack cart and were eating them when the compartment door slid open. Draco Malfoy, flanked by cohorts Crabbe and Goyle, appeared, leaning against the side of the compartment door, grinning with malice.  
  
"Oh if it isn't Potty, Weasels, Squib, Loony, and Mudblood," he said maliciously. He turned to Ron. "Say Weasel, did your parents win any more Galleons over the summer? Or did they have to steal those robes for you to wear?"  
Ron turned bright red and clenched his fists, but Ginny held his collar to prevent him from lunging at Malfoy. Malfoy turned to Luna.  
  
"How's your dad? I heard he got a little *bite.* I always thought he was a nutter with a ritzy job, but now he's just a half-breed nutter." Malfoy said casually. Luna didn't even flinch and just sighed, but Neville was pink with anger. Malfoy noticed.  
  
What's the matter Longbottom? Got a crush on old Loony here? I wouldn't waste my time on her if I were you. You could do better than that, since you are a pureblood. Anyone related to a half breed moght as well be one themselves..."  
  
Neville, although still pink, maintained his calm.  
  
"Tell me Malfoy, how's Azkaban treating your father?" Neville sneered, surprising everyone yet again.  
  
Malfoy flinched and turned white in anger. He collected himself quickly.  
  
"He's already out, you dim wit Squib." Malfoy said haughtily.  
  
"Hmm. Then I suppose his name is mud at the Ministry now, eh? I mean it's a sad thing. You're untouchable, your whole family is. All that money and no one to spend it on. Tsk. Tsk," Harry said darkly.  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You'll pay soon enough, Potter. You wait." And with that he stormed out of the compartment, leaving Harry to merely shrug off the empty threat.  
  
They reached Hogwarts when the sky had just started to be taken over by dark ominous clouds. The first years gathered by a harassed looking Hagrid, who was too busy with them to notice Harry, Ron, and Hermione's waves to the half-giant. The older students rushed over to the carriages pulled by thestrals and had just gotten into the Great Hall when the first loud clap of thunder could be heard.  
  
Everyone sat at their house tables and chattered noisily while they waited for the first-years to finish their boat ride across the lake that was a Hogwarts tradition.  
  
Harry gazed at the staff table where Dumbledore sat in the middle chatting pleasantly with Professor Sprout. Professor Mc Gonagall (sp?) stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, presumably to greet the incoming first-years. Firenze looked rather bored, standing at the end of the table, listening to Professor Trelawney. They were both to be sharing Divination teaching positions that year.  
  
Harry's eyes drifted to the new face in the sea of old ones. He realized the man looked like a cleaner, younger version of Snape. He assumed this man was the new Defense teacher and he hoped that he was a good one, unlike the previous year's Professor Umbidge, who thought it inappropriate to have students practice defensive spells and that the theory was good enough. Hermione and Ron seemed to notice the new teacher as well.  
  
"He sure looks like Snape!" Ron said. "I wonder if they're related."  
  
"Ooh I hope he's a good defense teacher. I wonder if he'll let us keep our DA club." Hermione mulled over this.  
  
She didn't have a chance to say any more, for at that very moment the doors to the Great Hall swung open and Professor Mc Gonagall entered the room, followed by all the soaked first years standing in a line. Hagrid, their Care of Magical Creatures professor, ushered the last ones in there. The first years looked, as they did every year, very nervous and frightened. Professor Mc Gonagall set a stool in front of the line and set an old wizard's hat that was clearly worn and torn from years and years of use. Everyone quieted as the brim split into two lips and sung a song.  
  
"The Sorting Hat Is what I am. To sort is what I do.  
  
A grave tradition That I am A right of Passage Tried and true  
  
Though my brim Is worn and torn And my concept Is rather old, Here I am To sort you out And find where You must go  
  
Now you might say What have I got That would help me Make a choice  
  
To find that out We must think about Our founders Four friends anew  
  
They all loved Certain Qualities That made their Students shine.  
  
Godric liked The bravest sort The cleverest Were for Salazar Ravenclaw loved Those of wit And Hufflepuff sought Those with heart  
  
When these four left our World long past Whoever was to choose? That's when I became The sorting hat To find out which you suit  
  
Now I must speak of the danger new I cannot refrain to say The scarred one in Gryffindor Will undoubtedly save the day  
  
Guide him not But follow well His direction You take aim For with his help We will no doubt Live in peace again  
  
So work hard and fair But just for now Slip me on your head And I will look To see what's there And let you follow The road ahead!"  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, but broke out into a loud applause. The sorting hat had given a warning last year, but was not entirely specific. Harry realized that many people were whispering, turning around, and pointing at him. No one could meet his eyes.  
  
Everyone again quieted down as Professor Mc Gonagall called the first child foreward for sorting (Abbers, Christoffer). The sorting hat was quiet for a few seconds before shouting "HUFFLEPUFF!" This continued for quite sometime, Ron muttering throughout the ceremony that he wished they'd "hurry up and bring the feast. I'm starved!" Hermione tutted and looked irritated at Ron's lack of interest. Soon the last first year was sorted (Zimmers, Adrian) into Slytherin and Dumbledore rose to his feet.  
  
" I will say nothing more than 'Fill up.'" He said, his blue eyes sparkling. He sat back down and with an elaborate wave of his wand, a feast appeared on every table. Everyone enjoyed each other's company and took Dumbledore's advice. By the time he arose again, everyone was completely full. "First off, I would like to welcome our new first years. We have one new teacher to add to our staff this year. His name is Dervidal Snape, our esteemed Potions teacher's younger brother. He prefers though, to be referred to as Professor Dervidal. He will be our new Potions teacher." Dumbledore paused allowing for the vigorous claps at Snape's removal to cease. "However that still leaves our Defense Against the Dark Arts position available, and I thought, as he has been wanting it for some time now, that Professor Snape should have it." There was a strong cheer from the Slytherins, and a loud groan and boo from the rest of the houses. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"As for our usual announcements, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone, even to certain Gryffindors......" he said, glancing for a long moment as he said this at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who seemed to have a certain knack for finding their way in there unchaparoned. "There is to be no magic in the corridors and Mr. Filch has a list posted outside the Great Hall for various other banned items, including but not limited to Chocolate Frog wrappers and Exploding Snap packages. Class schedules will be given out tomorrow morning, along with another surprise, I am sure you all will want to hear of in the morning. Now. I would like to ask the first years to please follow this year's prefects to their Common Rooms. The rest of you are dismissed after the first years have exited the building. Rest Well and Good Night." With that, he left the room.  
  
Harry remembered his meeting with Dumbledore and told the others to go ahead without him, that he needed to do something. They did so, although they did have a questioning look in their eyes. Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office, where the Professor stood outside, a tired smile appearing when he saw Harry approaching.  
  
" Hello, Harry. Please come inside."  
  
A/N: AHHHHH! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter! But give me ideas people, as I'm starting to get Writer's Block and I don't want to leave you in suspense!

Next Chapter: Harry talks to Dumbledore and notices a change in a friend....


	6. Dumbledore Knows All

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! Before all of you come at me with pitchforks, hear me out. I told you before, I am _extremely_ busy. I have three clubs that I am part of as well as my difficult classes. I also was distracted by the thought of abandoning this story in favor of another one, which I now feel would be ludicrous, as I really hate to abandon this. But I will tell you this. I will not release a chapter until I have additional review since when I last posted. I have 32 at this time, making your quota to be the number 42. I'm not doing this as torture; I am doing this so that I can get feedback and ideas on how to direct this, as it is at a young enough stage to go almost anywhere. Please review, and I promise I will set aside time every night to add a little to my chapters so I can post when you guys meet the number! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!

Chapter 6: Dumbledore Knows All

Harry followed Dumbledore inside his office, looking around at all the various instruments and whirring contraptions. He crimsoned slightly, remembering how many things he had destroyed the last time he was here. The office had certainly been tidied up, and several of the damaged trinkets had been fully restored. Dumbledore made his way around his desk and sat down.

"Please, Harry, do sit down." Harry did indeed sit down, and before he knew it, he was spilling the entire contents of the dream to Dumbledore. Dumbledore did not speak, but listened carefully.

"Professor! This means that the Death Eaters escaped Azkaban!"

"Yes I realize that Harry. In fact, it was Mr. Moody who informed me of this early this morning, thus breaking me from my deep slumber." Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. "But thank you for letting me know straightaway."

"Yes Professor." Harry flushed.

"Now that I am your guardian, Harry, I would much prefer if you called me Albus." Dumbledore smiled. "It is much less formal, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, Pro- Albus," Harry said. He was starting to get irritated with Dumbledore's happy vibe. 

"Is there anything else, Harry?" Dumbledore said patiently.

Harry wanted to tell Dumbledore about the diary of his father, mother and godfather, but was afraid of Dumbledore's possible reservations about the diary that could write back and invite you into a memory.

"Erm- No...Albus," Harry hesitated. 

Dumbledore looked into his eyes carefully, as if trying to see whether Harry was being truthful. Harry got that same feeling he had had in his second year upon a similar examination by Dumbledore about the attacks on other students. Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Very well, Harry. Before you go. I do understand that your friends, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Lovegood happened to, shall we say, discover you conversation about the prophecy with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. I want you all to start Occlumency in one week's time. Both Professor Mc Gonagall and I will be teaching you all, as there are six of you and only one of me. Shall we start, say, next Monday and arrange a more convenient time for all at that point?"

Harry had almost forgotton all about Occlumency lessons. He nodded. 

"Very well, Harry. You may go to your dorm."

"Thank you Professor, I mean, Albus" Harry said.

"Good night, Harry." Dumbledore nodded. Harry looked at him a last time before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He made his way to the Gryffindor Tower and stood before the fat lady's portrait.

"Hello Harry! So nice to see you! What is the password dear?" the fat lady smiled.

"Um. I don't know. No one told me it. Hmm. Lemmondrop?"

"Nope."

"Godric Hollow?"

"I'm afraid not."

Harry tried several more incorrect guesses, frustrating both him and the fat lady. He jumped as someone tapped his shoulder.

"What!" Harry yelled, whirling around. "Oh, sorry Neville." He looked at the boy, dark haired with large dark eyes. He had certainly grown taller since last school year and had lost a considerable amount of weight, making him look a tad gangly. Harry had not realized until now just how much Neville had changed since Sirius's death at the Ministry, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. He was more resilient, assertive, grown-up, and tended to remember things much better. Harry also assumed that Neville's remarkably good O.W.L. scores were part of the reason for this transformation.

"Need the password?" Neville asked happily. "I actually remember it very well." He smiled.

"Erm- Yea," Harry said sheepishly, smiling back. 

"Dumbledore's Army," Neville said confidently. It indeed was the password, for the fat lady smiled, said "that's the one" and swung the portrait door open. 

Harry went up to bed, quite weary, after telling Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville about the future Occlumency meeting.

He fell asleep without a dream.

Next Chapter: Harry meets some interesting new people, including a very intriguing girl........


	7. The Surprise

Chapter Six: The Surprise

"Wake up Harry! Come on! We'll be late for the breakfast feast!" a girl's voice shrilled in Harry's ear. Harry groaned and pulled his pillow on top of his head, drowning out her voice. Suddenly, the warm cocoon created by his hours of sleep disappeared and he was positively freezing. He sat up faster than a bolt of lightning and and gasped. The girl giggled and he looked in her direction to mouth off at her, as well as to glare angrily. He realized that he was glaring at a giggling Hermione Granger.

"What'd you do THAT for? I was sleeping!" Harry grumbled, standing up and snatching the covers back from Hermione's hands.

"Because I've been yelling for you and Ron to get up for the last half-hour and all you would do is moan that you wanted pineapple pancakes for dinner!"

Harry blushed.

"I did **not** say that!" Harry protested.

"Yes you did!" Hermione insisted.

"No way."

"Actually you did mate," said Ron, who was buttoning the top button of his shirt, "I woke up in time to hear that. And you talked about your Aunt Petunia making you go on a diet of liver and onions while Dudley got to eat pork and beans." Ron managed to swallow his laugh and smile instead.

"I don't believe you." Harry said stubbornly. But he got up and ready, having to deal with the teasing of the boys in the dorm. They too had heard Harry's drowsy, senseless mumblings.

They sat down at the breakfast feast and courses were distributed. Harry groaned. He had Double Potions, Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Double Transfiguration. Professor Mc Gonagall wouldn't be too bad, but two hours of Snape each class, four all together, was torture. However, he was lucky in that Hermione, Ron and Neville's course schedules matched almost completely. Ron was in all his classes, Neville was in all of Hermione's classes, and the four shared two classes per day. This was due to the fact that they all had career's in mind where emphasis was placed in the same subjects. Today they had Potions and DADA together; Neville and Hermione only needed on hour of Transfiguration for their choice occupations.

"All I can say is that the new Snape had better be good, or else I'm dropping out of Hogwarts!" Harry said wearily. Of course he knew that his would never happen, as Hogwarts was as good as his home, but Hermione nevertheless tutted.

"Oh, you'll do _fine!_ Honestly, I don't know what you're worried about. You know Defense is your best subject _and_ there's a new teacher for potions."

"Yea, but what if he's a stupid git like his brother?" Ron asked.

"Now Ron, Professor Snape is _highly_ intelligent. Just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean he's all that horrid..." Hermione started. This of course sparked yet another senseless argument between Ron and Hermione. Harry sniggered at them. They rounded on him.

"WHAT?!" they yelled angrily. Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the attack.

"Well, it's just that you two—" Harry was stopped from having to say more. Dumbledore had risen and was now about to speak. He noticed a long line of unfamiliar faces of various ages entering the Great Hall.

"I am sure you all have been wondering what our big surprise was. Well now you shall know! It is my pleasure to welcome many new students to our school. Durmstrang, we all remember, was one of the three participating schools in the Triwizard Tournament of two years past. They have had many unsuccessful tries at securing a Headmaster for their school since Professor Karkaroff's _disappearance_. Now Durmstrang is no more and their students are to now attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused to allow the excited and shocked whispers to subside. "We also have four home-schooled students who will be joining the sixth years. All new students have been previously sorted in order to save time, but their names and new houses will be read as they take their seats at the House tables."

At this, he sat down and Professor Mc Gonagall stepped forward, starting alphabetically. Luckily the students were allowed to eat as the names were read off. All in all there were about five new sixth year Gryffindors, one being a home-schooled girl with round hazel eyes and auburn, spiraling hair that reached midway past her shoulders and rear-end. Everyone clapped for their new house members, but Harry halted when he saw this girl. He didn't catch her name, or her eye, but wished he had caught both. He didn't see the smug grins of his two best friends.

As the feast ended, they got up and made their way down to the DADA classroom, barely making it on time. They managed to get seats towards the back, not wanting direct confrontations with Snape. Snape walked in with a sneer.

"At last, I am the Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said, glaring probably at the fact that it had taken so long for him to get this position. " I suppose you want a reason why I am here?" Noone dared to nod. He continued. " I am here to ensure that you know what the Dar Arts are. All those teachers before me were incompetent, unable to teach properly, or grade properly for that matter." 

Harry was inwardly fuming. Two out of the four previous DADA teachers had been excellent, and all the students had learned fantastic skills. However, he kept his anger in check for the rest of the day, despite Snape's usual taunts and sneers. He had learned all too well what problems a short temper could cause, and was not about to repeat his mistake.

After class they all moaned and complained at the newly assigned homework; a twenty-four-inch essay on the usefulness of doxies in the hunt for runaway domesticated thestrals.

Their next class was Double Potions. Harry dreaded this. In his opinion, anyone related to Snape had to be just as foul.

They walked in, everyone's chattering coming to a complete halt along with their stunned bodies as they stared at the person grinning evilly in front of them. 

It was none other than Professor Umbridge.

A/N: I wasn't going to give you guys this chapter so soon, but I figured I'd be nice since the last chapter was REALLY short. This one's a TAD longer. I know it's a cliffie, but I promise I will have the next chapter up the minute I get ten reviews (43 total). So....you could just review like three times at once and that would count...this time. Once I get a long chapter going, I will expect 10 reviews...one per reviewer. Sorry, but I need the feedback to see where this should head. I have a lot of ideas in my head, but it's rather useless if no one likes it.

There will be a few pairings...if you haven't figured out Harry's yet, then....read again. There will not be a Harry/ Hermione pairing, as I view that particular pairing absolutely horrid. It's obvious that Ron and Hermione like each  other in JK's books so I will stick to that. 

Also, a couple of you mentioned that my OWL scorings were wrong. I have pretty much fixed it, so it has been a tad tweaked there...you might want to review that chapter. I had borrowed the fourth year book from the library and was doing this off memory, which is shotty at best. Thank you for catching it. 

Anway, hope you liked!

Next Chapter: The New DADA Teacher


	8. The New DADA Professor

Chapter 8: The New DADA Professor

"Hello, children!" Umbridge said, her voice dripping with honey. "Please sit down. You do not all want to be counted late, do you?" she smiled. 

Everyone sat down quickly, muttering obscenities to their friends as they sat. Umbridge started explaining all about herself and how glad she was to be back at Hogwarts. The students would have fallen asleep by now, if only they hadn't been scared silly that Umbridge was back. She went on for a whole hour.

Suddenly she was silent and gasped. Everyone, starting to doze, snapped their heads up in time to see her molting, no _changing into a different person_, right before their very eyes. They gaped at the many now standing in front of them.

It was none other than Dervidal Snape.

He seemed a few years younger than Snape. It was obvious that he was the younger sibling, although the two did not look all that alike. Dervidal Snape had black hair that had a healthy shine, and none of the greasy properties that Snape's had. His noise, although hook shaped like Snape's did not carry the severity to which Severus wore it. His face was pale and unlined and his dark eyes sparkled.

"What? No applause? No whistling?" he grinned at all of them boyishly. Everyone clapped, although half-heartedly. They obviously were still in the process of shaking off the discomfort that was Umbridge. They all started chattering madly.

"All right. I am Professor Dervidal. But PLEASE don't call me that. I hate my name. My friends all call me Dervy. You can call me whatever you want except Professor Derivdal or Professor Snape. I don't like getting mixed up with my brother, the git." He said the latter almost under his breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Everyone laughed. It was obvious that this teacher was absolutely nothing like Severus Snape. Dervidal called roll and seemed to have gone to school with many of the kids' parents. When he got to Harry, his head snapped up in surprise.

"Potter, Harry. Say, you're James and Lily's son, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Ah! I remember them. Your father especially. He gave my brother a rough time. He deserved it though. Severus was an idiot." Everyone howled with laughter the entire class at Dervidal, who spent the remainder of class telling embarrassing things about Snape that shall remain unmentioned.

"He is by far the best teacher we've had at Hogwarts!" Ron laughed as they left class.

"He sure does hate his brother, huh?" Harry grinned.

"That was horrible. No one deserves to be taunted like that!" Hermione said tersely. "And to his own brother!"

"Oh, come on Hermione! The man's been cruel to us forever! You can't possibly say he doesn't deserve to be made fun of once in a while." Ron whined to her, rolling his eyes.

"He's changed, Ron. He's in the Order and Dumbledore trusts him." Hermione said in a low voice.

"So?" Harry muttered. He hated Snape ever since he had ignored Harry's desperate warnings about Sirius's safety.

"So, we shouldn't say bad things about him because of what happened in the past." Hermione said, annoyed.

They all went down to the Great Hall for lunch before separating. Hermione had Double Charms with Neville, and Ron and Harry had Double Transfiguration. Walking into Transfiguration, Harry saw the startling new Gryffindor yet again, and nearly wrote on his hand instead of his parchement.

When Harry finally got back to his bed, he desperately wanted to have a go with his father's journal, but he had no such luck—the minute his head hit the pillow he was out cold.

A/N: Sorry, I know It's a bit short, but you can thank EriEka127 for posting enough times to get me to update. Thanks for the love! Read up, enjoy, and sit tight for the next chapter. Screw waiting for reviews...everyone rebels when I tell them to review, and then when I don't prompt I get a million of them, so have at it at your own discretion! I give up. Lol. 

Next Chapter: Harry finally gets to write with his Dad's diary! And who is that mystery girl?....


End file.
